Comment oses-tu?
by lovagirl58
Summary: Les mariages sont heureux, c'est connu. Le plus beau jour des mariés, n'est-ce pas? Tout est censé bien se passer. Malheureusement ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Personne ne peut le prévoir tant qu'il ne l'a pas vécu lui même. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Comment savoir si son mariage va bien se passer ?
Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi. Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice pour son aide précieuse.

OoO

C'était un magnifique jeudi du mois d'août. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, le soleil brillait de mille éclat, on pouvait même entendre les oiseaux chanter.

Malgré ce temps estival, ce jeudi n'était pas un jeudi comme les autres. Outre le fait que c'était le 13 août, c'était surtout aujourd'hui que serait célébré un mariage et pas n'importe lequel non. C'était en ce jeudi 13 août qu'aller se marier Hermione Granger, la grande héroïne de guerre. L'heureux élu était Josh Wilton.

Josh avait lui aussi fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait été à Serdaigle. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre il avait recroisé Hermione sur le Chemin de Travers. Après plusieurs rendez-vous, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble et au bout d'un an de relation, Josh l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait accepté.

C'est donc pour cela qu'un mariage allait être célébré ce jeudi 13 août.

La famille et les amis du couple étaient tous réunis devant une église du nord de Londres. Tous discutaient joyeusement, les enfants jouaient entre eux. Pendant ce temps, les futurs mariés étaient entrain de finir de se préparer dans deux pièces différentes dans l'église.

Alors qu'Hermione était entrain de réajuster sa robe, elle entendit la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait s'ouvrir. Quand elle se retourna, elle fut surprise de la personne qu'elle trouva devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Ne te marie pas. Ne fait pas ça, tu ne peux pas. Supplia la personne en s'approchant d'Hermione.

\- Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

\- Je t'aime Hermione et je sais que toi aussi. Répondit la personne en lui prenant la main.

\- Ne me touche pas Malefoy ! Cracha Hermione en récupérant sa main. C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on se quitte, il y a trois ans de cela. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'on avait aucun avenir ensemble ? C'est bien toi qui as dit que notre relation ne t'apportait rien de bon ? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que je n'étais pas celle qui te fallait ? C'est bien toi qui disais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir ?

Drago ne répondit rien.

\- Alors Malefoy, c'est toi ou pas qui a dit toute ces choses ? REPOND ! Hurla Hermione en voyant que Drago ne disait toujours rien.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, mais… Commença-t-il.

\- Alors comment oses-tu venir le jour de mon mariage en me disant DE ne pas épouséR Josh et en me disant que tu m'aimeS !? Cria Hermione.

Drago ne put répondre car deux coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- C'est l'heure ma chérie, tu es prête ? Demanda quelqu'un à travers la porte.

\- Oui papa j'arrive. Répondit Hermione.

Elle respira un bon coup et alla vers la porte.

\- Hermione. Supplia Drago quand elle fut face à la porte.

\- C'est trop tard Drago. Dit-elle sans se retourner.

Quand Hermione se trouva près de son père, ce dernier lui tendit son bras. Quand ils furent dans l'église, les musiciens jouèrent la marche nuptiale et les invités se levèrent. Hermione et son père marchèrent jusqu'à l'autel.

Devant ce dernier se tenait le mage qui allait célébrer cette union. Josh était à la droite du mage, à côté de lui se tenait William, c'était son meilleur ami ainsi que son témoin. En face d'eux se trouvait Ginny qui était la demoiselle d'honneur d'Hermione.

Une fois vers Josh, le père d'Hermione tendit la main de sa fille à ce dernier et embrassa sa fille avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Le mage commença la cérémonie. Les futurs mariés prononcèrent chacun leur tour les vœux qu'ils avaient préparé.

Au fond de l'église, dans un coin sombre, se trouvait Drago. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait là à assister à ce mariage. Cela le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Il était entrain de voir la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé se marier avec un autre.

\- Josh Wilton voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente ? Demanda le mage.

\- Oui je le veux. Répondit Josh en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

\- Hermione Jean Granger voulez-vous prendre pour époux Josh Wilton ici présent ? Demanda le mage.

Et voilà Drago savait qu'il avait définitivement perdu Hermione car dans quelques secondes elle allait répondre oui. Mais contre toute attente, Hermione ne répondit rien. Des murmures commençaient à s'élever dans l'église.

\- Hermione Jean Granger voulez-vous prendre pour époux Josh Wilton ici présent ? Redemanda le mage.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait répondre oui, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Josh, qu'il ferait un bon mari et qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, qu'il serait attentionné, à son écoute et par-dessus tout qui l'aimerait. Elle s'avait aussi que la vie avec lui serait simple et sans problème. Mais est-ce qu'elle le voulait vraiment ? En regardant Josh dans les yeux, Hermione put y voir son amour pour elle mais aussi l'inquiétude par rapport au fait qu'elle ne réponde pas. Elle inspira un grand coup.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Répondit Hermione en reprenant ses mains. Je t'aime Josh mais je ne peux pas t'épouser. Ajouta-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Les invités étaient outrés d'un tel comportement. Les parents de Josh trouvaient cela inadmissible. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer. Harry prit les parents d'Hermione et transplana avec eux au Terrier avant que les choses ne dégénèrent de trop. Ils furent vite rejoints par les Weasley.

Dans tout le capharnaüm, personne n'avait remarqué qu'un jeune homme avait transplané à la suite d'Hermione. Ce dernier avait transplané dans un petit parc dans le centre de Londres. Il trouva Hermione assise sous un chêne à l'abri des regards. La jeune fille était entrain de pleurer.

\- Ce type ne mérite pas que tu pleure pour lui. Lui dit un homme en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonner que tu sois là. Répondit Hermione en essuyant ses larmes.

L'homme en question s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Drago ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tu as simplement suivit ton cœur. Répondit-il.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Pourquoi il a fallut que tu viennes aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avoir dit tout ce que tu as dit y a trois ans alors que tu m'aimes soit disant ?

\- Pour y a trois ans, j'y été obligé, mon père menaçait de te tuer si je ne te quittais pas. J'ai fait ça pour te protéger. Et si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'était pour t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en épousant l'autre. Répondit Drago. Je t'aime, ça à toujours été le cas et ça le sera toujours.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

Que ça leur faisait du bien de sentir de nouveau les lèvres de l'autre.

\- Epouse-moi. Dit Drago après avoir rompu leur baiser.

\- Comment oses-tu me demander cela alors que j'aurais dû être mariée à Josh à l'heure qu'il est !? S'exclama Hermione.

\- Epouse-moi. Répéta Drago.

\- OUI ! Cria Hermione en lui sautant au cou.

\- Tu es sûre ? Car la vie avec moi ne sera peut être pas facile tous les jours. Demanda Drago.

\- Oui, oui. Je veux devenir ta femme ! S'exclama Hermione avant d'embrasser de nouveau Drago.

\- Alors faisons-le tout de suite maintenant. Proposa Drago.

\- Je te suis. Répondit Hermione.

Drago les firent transplaner dans une petite chapelle du centre de Londres. Par chance, il y avait un mage qui s'y trouvait. Ce dernier accepta de célébrer leur union. Hermione changea sa robe de marié et Drago changea son smoking.

\- Drago Lucius Malefoy voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente ? Demanda le mage.

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Hermione Jean Granger voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent ? Demanda le mage.

\- Oui je le veux.

Cette fois Hermione n'avait pas du tout hésité. Drago fit apparaitre des alliances qu'ils se passèrent au doigt.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Annonça le mage.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Après avoir signé les papiers du mariage, Drago les fit transplaner en France où ils allaient passer leur lune de miel.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit provenant de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. En se levant, elle constata que c'était un hibou mais pas n'importe quel hibou. C'était celui de Josh. La jeune mariée ouvrit la fenêtre et prit l'enveloppe que lui tendit l'oiseau.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME LAISSER SEUL DEVANT L'AUTEL ET PARTIR SANS AUCUNE EXPLICATION. JE TE DETESTE ! J'AURAIS PREFERE NE JAMAIS TE CONNAITRE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ? »

La beuglante se déchira après avoir fini de délivrer son message. Hermione était abasourdie par ce message. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle alla rejoindre les bras de Drago. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour tout gérer quand ils allaient rentrer en Angleterre. Elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir compter sur Drago pour l'épauler et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en épousant l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. Mais pour l'instant elle comptait bien profiter de sa lune de miel et de son mari.

OoO

Voilà pour mon premier OS. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions.


End file.
